


Prince Charming

by ExiaRamsay



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExiaRamsay/pseuds/ExiaRamsay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los príncipes azules no existen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Ni Kazuki, ni Kenken me pertenecen... se pertenecen el uno al otro ❤ (bromita) Ningún otro personaje/actor mencionado me pertenece tampoco.
> 
> Inspirado en el cumpleaños n°25 de Kenken~
> 
> ¡Cualquier comentario/sugerencia/crítica son totalmente bienvenidas~! ❤

  
_—Jamás conocerás a tu príncipe azul ¡porque no existe!_

Eso fue lo que le dijo a la pequeña Yukari-chan de tan solo diez años. Es que Kamakari Kenta, con tan solo nueve primaveras, realmente no creía en los príncipes azules; y en particular, no creía en que el de esa niña existiese... aunque en realidad, se negaba a aquello simplemente porque él no lo era.

Y es que Kenta no era rubio ni de ojos azules, como los chicos que aparecían en las portadas de los mangas que su hermana leía, tampoco era alto, como los muchachos del club de básquet del que Yukari-chan era fan (Kamakari era regular en el equipo de soccer).

Kenta era bajo, delgado, de ojos y cabello color café. Tenía muchas habilidades acrobáticas, sí, así como un buen sentido del humor, pues era el payaso de la clase; pero ninguna de esas cualidades parecían atraerle a Yukari-chan.

Aunque tampoco es que a Kenta le importase, claro que no. A Kenta simplemente no le gustaban esas pestañas larguísimas de Yukari-chan, ni tampoco sus ojos de sueño, mucho menos la coleta que terminaba en un rosado moño en su cabello.

Siendo rechazado por quinta vez consecutiva, Kamakari Kenta se rindió con esa niña. Y llegó a la conclusión de que los príncipes azules no existían, y si lo hicieran, ninguno se fijaría en Yukari-chan.

~ * ~

Nagoya era una ciudad algo helada, pensó Kamakari al salir del hotel en el que se quedaría esa noche. Abrigándose con su chaqueta color carmín, caminó por las frías calles de la ciudad, con el ambiente particular de finales de invierno.  
  
No hace muchos días había sido San Valentín, y el gran número de parejas a su alrededor, le hacían saber que aquella fecha había sido todo un éxito para los habitantes de esa ciudad. Les hizo el quite, porque no estaba de humor para ver como chicos más afortunados que él, llevaban abrazadas por el hombro a sus novias. Él no tenía una.  
  
Miró la hora en su celular, y llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta, cambió de rumbo. Aún tenía tiempo antes de reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros, para acudir al estreno de su filmación; por lo que decidió atender aquél pequeño asunto personal antes de.

 

La presentación de _Shinjuku Kabukicho Hoikuen_ fue todo un éxito en los cines de Nagoya; las salas se repletaron, y la llegada fue más que positiva, la combinación de humor y drama del film, habían logrado llevar a la catarsis a todo el público en general.  
  
Otra vez felicitaron a Kenta por su cumpleaños, y aunque Kawai Ryunosuke y Miyano Mamoru insistieron para llevarlo a celebrar a un bar, el osaqueño tuvo que declinar la oferta, pues al día siguiente tenía importantes planes que atender.  
  
Una vez llegó a su habitación de hotel, lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha, y vistiendo su pijamas. se acostó de inmediato, en parte porque hacía frío y en parte porque el sueño y el cansancio le estaban ganando. Por supuesto que antes de dormir, actualizó su blog, como ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo todas las noches.

Estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar, sonrió cuando vio en la pantalla de su móvil, el nombre de quien le llamaba.

_—¿Estás en Nagoya?_

_—Buenas noches, Kenta-san ¿cómo estás? ¿qué es de ti? ¿qué tal tu película?—_ habló sarcástico Kamakari mientras se incorporaba en su cama, burlándose de su amigo. que al otro lado de la línea parecía haber olvidado sus modales.

_—Ah... lo siento._

Kenta no podía recordar con certeza cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto a Kato Kazuki; pero no esperaba que su voz le diera tal sensación. Esa sensación de _déjà vu_ , de nostalgia, de anhelo por un recuerdo viejo; ese sentimiento que en Kenta despertaba con las noches de lluvia, con el café de las mañanas de otoño, y en realidad, la misma emoción que respiraba en la nevada ciudad de Nagoya.

_—¿Kenken-san?_

La voz del pelinegro le devolvió a la realidad, se restregó los ojos para desperezarse y por fin comenzó a prestar atención a lo que Kato decía.

_—No me dijiste que vendrías..._

_—Sí, me estoy quedando en un hotel de acá ¿lo escuchaste de Ryunosuke?_

_—No... lo leí de tu blog._

_—Ya veo._

Kamakari bostezó y se recostó en el colchón otra vez, esperando que su amigo fuese lo suficientemente amable para considerar sus horas de sueño.

 _—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Nagoya?—_ cuestionó el pelinegro, y para Kenta pareció que la respuesta le era importante.

_—Bueno... la reservación del hotel es solo por esta noche, así que..._

Hubo un largo silencio tras su respuesta, Kenta se preguntó si acaso el nagoyano había cortado la llamada, si se había quedado dormido o si acaso no le había escuchado con claridad.

_—Kazu..._

_—¿Tienes planes para mañana?—_ Kato habló de pronto, y Kamakari se alejó el celular de su oído porque Kazuki dijo aquello inusualmente fuerte.

_—Ah, sí._

Otro silencio, y Kenta pensó que si el ritmo de la conversación de Kazuki era ése, muy pronto se quedaría hablando solo; el sueño estaba ganándole a sus ganas de continuar con esa llamada.

_—¿Kazuki...?_

_—Kenken-san, mañana... umm..._

El castaño estaba acostumbrado a que su amigo hablara dando rodeos, en realidad nunca fue algo que le molestara, incluso hasta cierto punto le parecía lindo, pero no esa noche; no cuando los brazos de Morfeo lucían tan tentadores.

_—Mañana... es..._

_—Zuki, tengo sueño, ¿puedes escupirlo ya?_

Kenta pudo oír como Kazuki respiraba profundo, y estaba a punto de reír cuando Kato habló otra vez.

_—Mañana es la presentación de "Wana", si te pido que vengas a verme ¿aceptarías en vez de tu compromiso?_

_—Pfff, Kazuki...—_ el osaqueño comenzó a reír despacio, la torpeza de Kazuki le era otra vez adorable _—_ _el compromiso que tengo mañana es ir a ver "Wana"._  
  
Kenta no podía ver el rostro de Kazuki, pero sin lugar a dudas, sabía que su amigo estaba sintiendo la vergüenza en sus mejillas. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió ante esa imagen mental del pelinegro.

_—Hoy compré mi boleto, si no fuese, no me podría seguir llamando tu mejor amigo._

_—Kenken... muchas gracias._

_—Sí~ sí~_

Kamakari dio otro bostezo, miró la hora en su despertador y pensó que tampoco era tan tarde, esa llamada podía durar un poco más.

_—Luego de la obra, te invitaré a comer, te mostraré el mejor lugar de ramen de Nagoya y celebraremos tu cumpleaños juntos._

_—Tú... ¿hasta cuándo me consientes?_

Kazuki rió por lo bajo con aquella frase, y una sensación de calidez se posó en el pecho del castaño... otra vez nostalgia, otra vez lluvia, otra vez otoño. Quería pronto ver a Kazuki.

_—Buenas noches, Kenken._

_—...sí._

Kamakari esperó hasta que Kazuki cortara la llamada, aún con el celular en sus oídos. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta en su cama. El sueño y el cansancio se habían esfumado por completo.

 

  
_Wana_ era una obra de misterio, un género que a Kamakari particularmente le atraía bastante. Por lo mismo, desde el inicio de la función sintió una tensión estremecedora hasta el final. Por supuesto, la actuación espléndida de Kato también se unió entre los motivos que le hicieron adorar esa pieza teatral.  
  
Kato Kazuki simplemente jamás dejaba de sorprenderle.

  
Tras finalizar la presentación, Kenta asumió que tendría que esperar a su amigo en las afueras del anfiteatro, una vez que Kato terminara de cambiarse de vestuario y se despidiera del resto del elenco.

Se dirigió hacia la salida, pero el público se había acumulado en la portería, y Kenta pensó que parecía que toda la gente de Japón se hubiese reunido allí, porque le costaba gran trabajo hacerse camino entre el tumulto.

Justo cuando estaba luchando por salir, recibió un mensaje de Kato, cuando sacó su celular de los bolsillos, éste fue a dar al piso por culpa de la cartera de una de las mujeres que estorbaban su camino. Kenta se agachó a recogerlo, maldiciendo a la gente que tenía tanta prisa por salir, y a Kazuki por ser tan poco oportuno. Con éxito logró sostenerlo, pero justo cuando se enderezó, la gente comenzó a empujarle y si no fuera porque una mano le cogió del brazo, tirándole para salir de esa multitud, Kenta podría jurar que su vida hubiese peligrado.

A salvo de la gente, pero a riesgo de caer por culpa de la fuerza de ese tirón, Kamakari cerró los ojos, pero no cayó. Sintió cómo un par de brazos le rodeaban y se vio ahogándose contra el pecho de alguien.

_—¡Kazu-!_

La mano de Kato le calló antes de pronunciar su nombre completo. Le llevó un dedo hasta sus labios y con un guiño le dio entender que guardara silencio, si la gente se llegaba a enterar que entre ellos estaba el actor nagoyano, ambos no podrían haberlo contado. Cuando Kamakari obedeció, Kazuki le sonrió.  
  
El actor osaqueño pestañeó varias veces cuando vio la sonrisa de Kato. Tal vez eran las luces del escenario, o tal vez estaba viendo estrellas después del golpe, pero el sudor del rostro de Kazuki brillaba, no, todo él brillaba, como si fuera una especie de sueño.

Tomándole por el hombro, el pelinegro se apresuró a guiarlo hacia su camarín, Kenta no hizo ni tal de oponerse, mirando en silencio el perfil de Kazuki mientras éste le decía a los guardias _"él viene conmigo"_ , quitando cualquier obstáculo que pudiera separarle de su lado.  
  
Kamakari, ahora con 25 años de edad, tuvo que tragarse sus palabras; los príncipes azules sí existían.

En los vestuarios, el osaqueño esperó que Kazuki terminara de cambiarse de ropa para ir juntos a cenar, justo como el cantante le había prometido. En ese lugar, Kenta dejó de extrañar las madrugadas de lluvia, de añorar los cafés de comienzos de otoño, porque, después de todo, Kazuki estaba allí.

Mientras caminaban por la ciudad nocturna, Kamakari no podía dejar de sentir su cuerpo liviano, como si estuviese flotando; las parejas que pasaban por su lado ya no llamaban su atención, ya no se sentía solo, ni desafortunado.

Kazuki sonreía a su lado, y Kenta también lo hizo; y desde el fondo de su corazón, pensó en que sería maravilloso si Yukari-chan ya hubiese encontrado a su príncipe azul. Porque Kenta había hallado uno para él, y aunque no lo supiera, para Kazuki, el castaño siempre fue el suyo.

* * *

Inspirado en [esta entrada](http://viva-ken-ken.stablo.jp/article/425852834.html) del blog de Kenken ♡ 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> (2009)


End file.
